


You have me

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: When a mysterious pod lands on Earth Kara is surprised to find a child inside.





	You have me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/gifts).



> Hey there, Secret Santa prompter :) I hope this somewhat close to what you wanted and that you like it. I hope you have a very nice Christmas! :)

It's Christmas. A few minutes ago, a bright thing flew across the sky and landed on the grass close by. It's a pod, much like the one Kara was in when she left Krypton. J'onn tells her to be careful when she rushes to open it without thinking for a second. But she does anyway. A second later they both look in surprise at what's inside the pod. It's a baby. 

It looks hardly older than a few months but Kara knows this can't be true, if the child is from Krypton as well. It must have been stuck in the phantom zone but for way longer than she has. She tries not to think about how incredibly awful this must have been for a baby, but she can't help it. She herself still gets sometimes panic attacks when she's trapped in closed spaces. They remind her too much of being trapped in her own pod for all these years.

J'onn tells her again to be careful, as if the baby was gonna turn out to be a killer or something, as she reaches out her arms. Kara picks the kid up and holds it close to her chest. She has held a child before, she used to be a babysitter, but she's still scared she's gonna hurt the little one. 

They walk back to the DEO, Kara keeps the baby as close to her as possible, as if she wants to protect it from the rest of the world. But as they get back, Alex is waiting for them in the medical lab. 

She asks Kara to give her the baby and she agrees very reluctantly. Kara watches as Alex performs an huge amount of tests on the little one. She thinks it might be a little much for the child, but she knows J'onn will want to make sure who that child is and where it came from. She rolls her eyes silently and waits impatiently for them to finish. 

As Alex finally does, Kara is happy to have the kid back in her arms. It feels like it has always belonged there, for some reason.

“It's a girl. She’s from Krypton, just like you", Alex tells her and Kara smiles. Maybe she hadn't lost all of her family after all. Regardless of if the girl would have been family on Krypton. On Earth, she would be.

Kara asks to have the rest of the day off and goes home. She knows a little bit about raising children, but not much. She doesn't know anything about raising superpowered children. 

She spends the rest of the day playing and cuddling with the little one. Most of the time, the girl is asleep.

In the evening, all her family and friends come over and they all sit around the christmas tree. Eliza's eyes light up looking at the child.

Alex smiles at Kara from time to time, holding her own child close in her arms. Maggie is sitting next to her, eating vegan ice cream and looking clearly happy about being a part of this family now. 

Kara puts the child down, and tries to reach for a piece of pie. But in that moment the baby starts to float up from the couch. It looks around the room, clearly awake now. It's screaming and Kara tries to grab it, wanting to calm her down, as the kid uses her heatvision and sets the tree on fire. Luckily Kara manages to put the fire out in seconds before anyone gets hurt or the house burns down.

She grabs the child and leaves to her bedroom. She tries everything to calm her down but to no avail. In that moment the doorbell rings and the girl starts crying loudly. 

Kara gets up with the little girl still on her arm. She opens the door and smiles as she sees Cat on the other side. She hugs Cat shortly and invites her in. Cat looks at the child, confused. Kara explains as best as she can.

"Can I hold her?", Cat asks and Kara shakes her head. “I'm scared she might hurt you.” “She’s a baby, Kara.”  
“She just set the christmas tree on fire.” "Oh.”  


Cat follows Kara as she steps back into her bedroom. She looks at the younger woman a little worried.  
“Are you alright? You seem exhausted”, she says.  
“Well, unlike you I'm not really used to the whole being a mother thing.”  
"Are you planning on keeping her?” Kara looks a little lost.

“I don't know. Originally I wanted to but I hasn't even been a day and I feel like I'm losing my mind. Maybe I can't do this.” Kara tries to sound emotionless at the prospect of not being able to raise this child but of course Cat hears the slightest change in her tone of voice. Like she always did. 

“You said yourself it's been only a day. Do you think I managed being a good mother in one day? It's something you have to learn as well. But I wholeheartedly believe that you can do this.” Kara smiles. “Thank you, Cat.”

It takes them another five minutes to finally calm the child down. Kara let's herself fall down exhausted on her bed. Cat sits down next to her and smiles.  
“Wanna sleep for a while and I take care of her?”  
“But what if she's sad again? I don't want you to get hurt. “

"Well, first of all, you're not the only hero currently in this apartment as far as I'm aware and secondly I call you right away if that's the case, alright? Get some rest." And with that Cat closes the door behind her.

Kara stares at the ceiling, while a million thoughts rush through her head. She is surprised Cat actually came here this christmas. She is so used to her blowing her off lately. She misses how close they once were, no matter how unprofessional it might have been. But now, they aren't boss and employee anymore and yet Cat is barely here. But when she is she is so kind and beautiful and Kara keeps on dreaming hopeless dreams. 

Also, she had seen that Cat brought her a christmas gift and as nice as that is, she is annoyed because she doesn’t have one for her. But she really hasn't expected her to show. She also can't help but think about the kid. 

Cat is right of course, she can’t expect of herself to be perfect at being a mother in a day. But there is of course still the question if she would ever be any good at it. And if she even wanted to. Yes, she wanted to have her as family but did she want to be a mother?  


She has a good life, a full life and she was finally happy on this planet. This would make everything chaotic again. But maybe it would be worth it? 

But there is of course the huge problem of her being Supergirl. She really doesn't know how she can combine that with raising a child. Of course she has lots of family and friends who will help her but she doesn't want them to see the child more than she does. Kara sighs and remembers Cat advising her to get some rest. She plugs in her earphones and listens to calming music. A few minutes later she is asleep.

The next time she wakes up Cat is at the door and tells her to get up. “We're opening presents.” Kara wipes the sleep out of her eyes and gets up.  


A few minutes later she is sitting on the couch next to Cat, with the child on her arm.  
Alex just opened her present from J’onn - some weird gun that Kara definitely doesn't want to try out - as Cat reaches to give Kara her present. It's small and wrapped in elegant blue wrapping paper. Kara smiles as she starts opening it. In that moment the kid uses it’s heatvision again, nearly burning down the couch, before Kara can blow it out. 

She checks to make sure if anybody is hurt but everyone seems fine. Kara can herself feel getting desperate and she gets up and steps outside of the room. Maybe she can't do this after all. She starts crying, completely overwhelmed with the situation. A few minutes later Cat follows her and tries to comfort her.

“You know, you don't have to do this alone. You have all your family and friends. You have me.” Kara sobbed. “Are you gonna stay this time?” Cat sighed. “After all this time, you really still have no idea why I left?” Kara shakes her head no. Cat smiles. And Kara almost can't believe it but next thing she knows Cat is kissing her.

She hugs her tightly and kisses her back with as much love as she can. She can't believe this is happening, wonders if she is dreaming. She only stops kissing Cat as she can't breathe anymore.

“So, as I said. You have me. And I'm not leaving. Unless of course, you want me to.” “Not in in a thousand years”, Kara says and kisses Cat again. The baby on her arm smiles and so does Kara. 

And a few years later, on Christmas, as Kara was sitting there with her daughter and her wife, she thought back to that day and smiled. She has never been more happy.


End file.
